traiciones pasadas
by Andy1315
Summary: Anastasia, la antigua amante del magnate hotelero Christian Grey estaba embarazada y tenía amnesia. Eso significaba que no recordaba haberlo traicionado vendiendo secretos de la compañía. De modo que El le contó una pequeña mentira: estaban prometidos. y así aprovechar para quitarle a su hijo después del nacimiento. No contaba con que ella recuperase la memoria. ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Embarazada.

A pesar del calor de aquel día de verano, Anastasia Steele sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras se dejaba caer sobre el banco del parque, a unas manzanas del ático que compartía con Christian Grey.

Aunque los rayos del sol calentaban sus manos, estaba temblando. A Jason no le haría gracia su repentina desaparición, pensó. Ni a Christian cuando el guardaespaldas le contase que le había dado esquinazo. Pero si hubiera ido con él a la consulta del ginecólogo, Christian habría sabido de su embarazo antes de llegar a casa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia? A pesar de haber tomado siempre precauciones, estaba embarazada de ocho semanas. Debía haber ocurrido cuando volvió de un viaje por Europa… Christian se había mostrado insaciable entonces.

Y también ella.

Ana sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar la noche en cuestión. Le había hecho el amor incontables veces, murmurando palabras en griego, palabras cálidas, cariñosas, que le encogían el corazón.

Luego hizo una mueca al mirar el reloj. Christian llegaría a casa en un par de horas, pero allí seguía ella, como una cobarde, evitando la confrontación. Y tenía que quitarse los gastados vaqueros y la camiseta, ropa que sólo se ponía cuando él estaba fuera.

A regañadientes, se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar hacia el lujoso edificio donde vivía con Christian.

—Te estás portando como una boba —murmuró cuando llegaba al portal. Si el conserje se sorprendió al verla llegar a pie no dijo nada, pero se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

Ana entró en el ascensor y pasó una mano por su estómago, aún plano.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, directamente en el espacioso recibidor del ático, se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

Como hacía siempre, entró en el salón quitándose los zapatos y tiró el bolso en el sofá. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar un rato, pero tenía que decidir cómo iba a sacar el tema de su relación.

Unos días antes habría dicho que estaba contenta con su vida, pero el resultado de la prueba la había dejado estupefacta. Y la había hecho pensar en los últimos seis meses con Christian.

Lo quería con toda su alma, pero no sabía bien dónde iba aquella relación.

Christian parecía estar loco por ella y el sexo era fantástico, pero ahora que iba a tener un hijo necesitaba algo más que acostarse con él durante unas semanas al mes… o cuando su apretada agenda lo permitía.

Estaba entrando en el dormitorio cuando Christian salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura.

—¡Christian! Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba.

Cada vez que lo miraba era como la primera vez: se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ese era el efecto que ejercía en ella.

—Estaba esperándote, pedhaki mou —contestó él, quitándose la toalla y tomándola por los hombros para apoderarse de su boca.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta. Era como una adicción de la que no se cansaría nunca. Como por voluntad propia, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo oscuro, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo…

Duro, fibroso, musculoso, Christian Grey se movía con la gracia irresistible de un depredador.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —murmuró él, mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Sabía que deberían parar. Tenían que hablar, pero lo había echado tanto de menos. Y quizá una parte de ella deseaba disfrutar de aquel momento antes de que las cosas cambiasen de manera irrevocable entre los dos.

Ana gimió cuando le quitó el sujetador para acariciar sus pechos. Sus pezones eran más oscuros ahora y se preguntó si se daría cuenta, pero Christian no dijo nada.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Quiero que me lo digas.

—Te he echado de menos.

En unos segundos, los vaqueros y las braguitas habían desaparecido y Christian estaba encima de ella, dentro de ella.

Se arqueó hacia él mientras la poseía, agarrándose a su espalda. Siempre era así, a un paso de la desesperación, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro consumiéndolos.

Mientras le hacía el amor murmuraba cosas en griego, sus palabras como una caricia mientras llegaban al orgasmo los dos. Ana apoyó la cabeza en su hombro,saciada y contenta.

Debió quedarse dormida después porque, cuando abrió los ojos, Christian estaba tumbado a su lado, con un posesivo brazo sobre su cintura. La miraba perezosamente, sus ojos dorados ardiendo de satisfecho deseo.

Ahora era el momento. Tenía que contárselo, nunca habría mejor ocasión. ¿Pero por qué la idea de preguntarle sobre su relación la llenaba de temor?

—Christian…

—Dime, cariño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él se estiró, apartándose un poco para verla mejor.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —murmuró, alargando una mano para acariciar sus pechos.

—De nosotros.

El rostro de Christian se convirtió en una máscara de indiferencia, tanto que la asustó. Incluso podía sentir que se apartaba de ella.

Entonces sonó el intercomunicador y él alargó la mano para pulsar el botón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Soy Katherine. ¿Puedo subir?

Anastasia se puso tensa al oír la voz de la ayudante de Christian. Era casi de noche, pero allí estaba, llamando al apartamento que, ella sabía muy bien, su jefe compartía con Ana.

—Estoy ocupado en este momento, Katherine. Supongo que lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito su firma en un contrato que debe llegar a su destino antes de la siete de la mañana.

—Sube entonces.

Christian se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario para sacar un pantalón y una camisa.

—¿Por qué viene por aquí tan a menudo? —le preguntó Anastasia.

—Es mi ayudante, es su trabajo.

—¿Venir a tu casa?

Christian sacudió la cabeza mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Volveré enseguida y luego podremos hablar.

Ana sentía la tentación de dejar la conversación para otro día, pero tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada y no podía contárselo hasta que supiera lo que sentía por ella. De modo que debía ser esa noche.

Como estando desnuda se sentía en desventaja, se levantó de la cama para volver a ponerse los vaqueros y la camisa descartados en el suelo.

Poco después Christian volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, pero parecía distraído.

—Te prefiero desnuda, pedhaki mou.

—¿Va todo bien?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No era nada, sólo una firma —sonrió, mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa de nuevo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Christian dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Qué tienes que contarme que es tan urgente?

—Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí… y qué piensas de nuestra relación — empezó a decir ella, nerviosa — Y si hay un futuro para nosotros.

Él apretó los labios, en un gesto de contrariedad.

—Ah, es eso —dijo, levantándose.

—Sólo necesito saber qué sientes por mí, si hay un futuro para nosotros. Tú nunca hablas de nuestra relación más que en presente.

Christian la tomó por la barbilla.

—No tenemos una relación, Anastasia. Yo no tengo relaciones y tú lo sabes. Eres mi amante.

—¿Tu amante? —repitió ella, perpleja.

Su novia, la chica con la que estaba saliendo, su pareja… todos eran términos que podría haber usado. ¿Pero amante? ¿Una mujer comprada? De repente, Ana sintió náuseas.

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

Christian dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Siéntate un momento y deja que te prepare una copa. Yo he tenido una semana muy larga y, evidentemente, tú estás disgustada. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos tener esta discusión ahora.

Después de una larga semana tendiendo trampas a la persona que estaba traicionando a su empresa, lo último que deseaba era una discusión con su amante.

De modo que fue a la cocina y, después de servir el zumo favorito de Anastasia en un vaso, se sirvió a sí mismo una copa de brandy para ver si podía controlar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

Luego sonrió al ver sus zapatos en medio del salón y el bolso tirado en el sofá.

Anastasia era una chica encantadora, divertida, que nunca protestaba por nada, de modo que aquella explosión emocional lo había sorprendido mucho. Ella no era así.

No era de las que se pegaban a él y, por eso, su relación había durado tanto tiempo…

¿Relación? Acababa de negarle que tuvieran una. Anastasia era su amante.

Pero debería haber sido más prudente, pensó luego. Seguramente no se sentía bien y quería un poco de ternura. La idea le resultaba extraña, pero Anastasia siempre había estado a su lado para cuidarlo después de semanas de viajes y agotadoras reuniones. Era justo que le ofreciera algo más que sexo. Aunque el sexo con ella fuera su prioridad.

Iba a darse la vuelta para entrar en el dormitorio y hacer las paces cuando un trozo de papel que asomaba por el bolso llamó su atención. Dejando los vasos sobre la mesa, Christian tiró del papel…

Y al ver lo que era se quedó perplejo.

Pero no podía ser. Anastasia, su Ana, ¿era la traidora de la compañía?

No podía creerlo, pero estaba allí, delante de sus ojos. La falsa información que él mismo había dejado en su oficina aquella mañana, con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que estaba vendiendo secretos de la compañía a la competencia.

De repente, todo quedó claro. Los planos habían empezado a desaparecer cuando Anastasia se mudó al ático con él. Ya no trabajaba en su empresa, pero incluso cuando la convenció para que dejase su puesto con objeto de tenerla sólo para él, tenía libre acceso a su despacho…

Qué idiota había sido.

Entonces recordó la llamada de Jason unas horas antes. En el momento sólo le había parecido un asunto irritante del que pensaba hablar con Ana cuando la viese. Iba a darle una charla sobre la importancia de la seguridad y sobre lo de no salir a la calle sin un guardaespaldas cuando en realidad era él quien no estaba a salvo con ella. Según Jason, Anastasia había ido a su oficina y luego había desaparecido durante horas…

Y ahora esos documentos de la oficina aparecían en su bolso.

Con los papeles en la mano, Christian volvió al dormitorio y la encontró sentada en la cama. Ni siquiera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo conmovieron; sólo podía pensar en cómo lo había manipulado.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí en treinta minutos.

Ana lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había oído bien?

—No te entiendo…

—Tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, antes de que llame a seguridad.

Ella se levantó, temblando. Pero si aún no le había dicho que estaba embarazada…

—Christian, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Es porque me ha molestado que dijeras que soy tu amante? Ha sido una sorpresa para mí, yo pensé que era algo más…

—Ahora tienes veintiocho minutos —insistió él, con total frialdad—. ¿Creías que ibas a engañarme? —le preguntó luego, mostrándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano—. ¿De verdad creías que iba a tolerar que me traicionases?

Ana se quedó lívida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué son esos papeles?

—Me has estado robando —dijo Christian, con una desdeñosa sonrisa —Tienes suerte de que no llame a la policía, pero lo haré si vuelvo a verte. Aunque te ha salido el tiro por la culata, querida. Esta era información falsa que yo mismo dejé en el despacho para encontrar al traidor de la compañía.

—¿Robarte yo? —repitió ella, tomando los papeles.

En uno de ellos, un e-mail de la empresa, había información interna, detalles sobre planes de construcción de un rascacielos, fotocopias de los planos…

Nada de aquello tenía sentido para Ana.

—¿Crees que yo he robado esto?

—Estaban en tu bolso, así que no lo niegues. Y te quiero fuera de aquí en… —

Christian miró su reloj— ahora te quedan veinticinco minutos.

Anastasia tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar saliva. No podía pensar o reaccionar apropiadamente. Atónita, se dirigió a la puerta, sin pensar en recoger sus cosas. Sólo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —musitó, casi sin voz, antes de darse la vuelta.

Entró a ciegas en el ascensor, sollozando hasta llegar abajo. El conserje, sorprendido, se ofreció a buscarle un taxi, pero Ana negó con la cabeza.

La brisa fresca de la noche golpeó su cara, pero no se dio cuenta, tan ofuscada estaba. Christian tenía que escucharla, ella lo obligaría a hacerlo. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para que se calmara, pero tendría que escucharla. Todo aquello era un terrible error y tenía que haber alguna manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Angustiada, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre la seguía. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle sintió que la sujetaban del brazo y su grito de alarma fue ahogado por una tela que alguien colocó sobre su cabeza.

Anastasia luchó para soltarse, pero su asaltante era más fuerte y, unos segundos después, se encontró en el asiento de un coche. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba y la voz de dos hombres mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha…

Hola bueno les traigo esta adaptación del libro "traiciones pasadas" de Maya Banks. Es una muy linda historia, ojala lean la original a mi me encanto.

Mañana capítulo, pero me gustaría que me dijesen si les atrae.

Háganme saber si les gusta y la sigo.

Saludos Andy XD

_** La historia y los personajes no son de mi propiedad **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tres meses después**_

Christian estaba en su apartamento, pensativo. Debería estar tranquilo ahora que no había ningún problema para su compañía, pero saber por qué no era muy consolador. Suspirando, miró el montón de documentos que tenía frente a él, las noticias en televisión como ruido de fondo.

Su parada en Nueva York iba a ser corta. Al día siguiente se iría a Londres con su hermano Elliot para inaugurar un nuevo hotel de lujo… un hotel que no se habría construido si Anastasia se hubiera salido con la suya.

Christian sonrió, irónico. El presidente de Grey Internacional, manipulado y robado por una mujer.

Por su culpa, sus hermanos y él habían perdido dos proyectos, que se había llevado la competencia, antes de descubrir su traición.

Debería haberla denunciado a las autoridades, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido, demasiado _débil _como para hacer tal cosa.

No había tirado sus pertenencias, pensando que algún día iría a buscarlas… y quizá una parte de él esperaba que así fuera para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho.

O quizá debería tirarlas a la basura. Sí, era hora de quitársela de la cabeza por completo.

Cuando oyó su nombre en las noticias pensó que era cosa de su imaginación porque estaba pensando en ella, pero al escuchar _Anastasia Steele _de nuevo se volvió hacia la televisión.

Un reportero estaba en la puerta de un hospital diciendo algo sobre ella y en las imágenes aparecía una mujer que era sacada en camilla de un apartamento destartalado…

Christian subió el volumen y clavó los ojos en la pantalla, incrédulo.

Era Ana.

No había entendido los detalles de qué o por qué, pero aparentemente había sido secuestrada, soportando un largo periodo de cautiverio en aquel destartalado edificio.

Christian esperó, nervioso, por si mencionaban su nombre, pero ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Su relación había sido un secreto para todos, algo necesario en su mundo. Y después de descubrir su traición se alegró de ser tan reservado en cuanto a sus relaciones.

Anastasia se había reído de él pero, afortunadamente, nadie más que sus hermanos y él lo sabían.

Cuando la cámara tomó un primer plano de su pálido y asustado rostro, Christian sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la noche que la echó de allí: pálida, aturdida y vulnerable.

Pero lo que estaba diciendo el periodista lo dejó helado. Según él, _madre e hijo _estaban bien. El secuestro no había afectado a la joven, embarazada de _cinco _meses.

Christian también oyó, sin prestar demasiada atención, que sus captores habían escapado de la policía.

—_Theos mou _—musitó, sacando el móvil del bolsillo mientras salía del apartamento. Cuando llegó a la entrada del lujoso rascacielos, su conductor ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

Y, una vez dentro del vehículo, llamó a la policía para preguntar dónde habían llevado a Anastasia.

—Físicamente se encuentra bien —le dijo el médico—. Lo que me preocupa es su estado emocional.

Christian intentaba disimular su impaciencia mientras esperaba que el médico le diese un informe completo, pero para que lo dejasen hablar con él había tenido que mentir. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que era el prometido de Anastasia.

—Pero no le han hecho daño.

—La señorita Steele ha sufrido un trauma, pero no puedo decirle hasta qué punto porque no recuerda absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué?

—Sufre amnesia, de modo que no recuerda lo que ha pasado. Y tampoco recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió antes. Recuerda su nombre, pero poco más. Incluso el embarazo ha sido una sorpresa para ella.

Christian se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿No recuerda nada? ¿Nada en absoluto?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo es muy vulnerable, señor Grey, muy frágil. Y por eso es tan importante que no la disguste. Aún tiene que llevar a su hijo durante cuatro meses, además de recuperarse de lo que ha pasado.

Christian emitió un gruñido de impaciencia.

—Yo no tengo la menor intención de disgustarla… pero me resulta difícil creer que no recuerde nada.

—La experiencia ha sido muy traumática para ella y sospecho que su mente está protegiéndola hasta que pueda lidiar con lo que le ha pasado.

—¿Los secuestradores la maltrataron?

—No he encontrado pruebas de que fuera maltratada físicamente, pero no sabremos por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que ella misma nos lo cuente. Como le he dicho, su situación emocional es muy delicada y, si la presionamos para que recuerde, el resultado podría ser desastroso.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo verla?

El médico vaciló durante un segundo.

—Puede verla, pero no debe contarle nada sobre el secuestro… o cualquier cosa que pueda incomodarla.

—¿Quiere que le mienta?

—Sólo digo que no debe disgustarla. Puede darle detalles de su vida, las cosas que solían hacer, cómo se conocieron… pero no intente obligarla a que recuerde nada.

Christian miró su reloj. Aún tenía que hablar con la policía, pero antes de nada quería ver a Anastasia.

—Le diré a la enfermera que lo acompañe.

Ana luchaba por romper la capa de niebla que envolvía su cerebro, pero murmuró una protesta al abrir los ojos porque no quería saber nada de la realidad.

Lo que quería era seguir bajo aquella manta de oscuridad que la protegía.

No había nada para ella una vez despierta… su vida era un agujero negro. Su nombre era lo único que recordaba: Anastasia.

Intentó recordar algo más, buscar alguna respuesta… pero su pasado era como un paisaje yermo.

De repente, una mano apretó la suya, provocando una nueva ola de pánico… hasta que recordó que estaba en un hospital.

—No te duermas, _pedhaki mou. _Aún no.

La voz del hombre era como el terciopelo. En silencio, ella se volvió hacia el extraño… ¿o no lo era? ¿Era alguien a quien conocía? ¿Que la conocía a ella? ¿Podría ser el padre del hijo que iba a tener?

Era una presencia dominante: alto, fibroso, de ojos claros. Por su acento, no debía ser norteamericano. Estuvo a punto de reír al pensar en lo absurdo de ese pensamiento. Debería preguntarle quién era y qué hacía allí y, sin embargo, sólo se le ocurría pensar que no era norteamericano…

—Nuestro niño está bien —dijo él, al ver que se había llevado una mano protectora al abdomen.

¿Era el padre de su hijo? Ana buscó algo… algún detalle reconocible, pero lo único que encontró fue vacío y miedo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Christian Grey, tu prometido.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo nada…

—Lo sé, he hablado con el médico. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que descanses y te recuperes para que pueda llevarte a casa.

—¿A casa? —repitió ella.

—Sí, a casa.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

Odiaba tener que preguntar. Odiaba estar hablando con un extraño… pero no lo era. Era su prometido, el padre de su hijo. ¿No debería su rostro despertar algún recuerdo?

—No lo pienses, _pedhaki mou, _no debes apresurarte. El médico ha dicho que poco a poco irás recuperando la memoria.

—¿Y si no es así? —exclamó ella entonces, agarrando el embozo de la sábana.

Christian alargó una mano para tocar su cara.

—Cálmate, Anastasia. Que te angusties no es bueno para el niño.

La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre le resultó extraña.

—¿Puedes contarme algo sobre mí… cualquier cosa?

—Ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos más adelante —dijo él, acariciando su frente—. Por el momento, descansa. Estoy preparándolo todo para llevarte a casa.

Era la segunda vez que mencionaba su casa, pero aún no le había dicho dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde está mi casa?

—Por el momento, en Nueva York. Aunque mi trabajo me obliga a viajar a menudo, tenemos un apartamento aquí. Pero el plan es llevarte a Grecia en cuanto estés lo bastante bien como para viajar.

Todo sonaba tan… impersonal. No había ninguna emoción, ninguna alegría.

Era como si estuviese recitando una lección que se había aprendido de memoria.

Como intuyendo que estaba a punto de hacer más preguntas, él se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa, _pedhaki mou, _yo tengo que preparar el viaje. El médico me ha dicho que, si todo va bien, te darán el alta en un par de días.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Anastasia sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

Debería sentirse aliviada porque no estaba sola. Pero la presencia de Christian Grey no la había consolado en absoluto. Al contrario, se sentía más aprensiva que antes, aunque no podría decir por qué.

Cerró los ojos, agotada, y debió quedarse dormida porque una enfermera la despertó para tomarle la tensión.

—Ah, está despierta —sonrió—. Le he traído la cena. ¿Le apetece comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Pensar en comida la hacía sentir náuseas.

—Deje la bandeja. Yo me encargaré de que coma algo.

Ana levantó la mirada, sorprendida, al oír la voz de Christian.

—Es usted muy afortunada por tener un prometido tan atento —sonrió la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

Christian se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama.

—Deberías comer algo.

—No tengo ganas de comer.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—Pues… —Ana no pudo terminar la frase. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí?

Aquel hombre era su prometido, de modo que debía estar enamorada de él. Y, evidentemente, había hecho el amor con él.

Pensar eso hizo que se pusiera colorada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Estás asustada y es comprensible.

—¿No te disgusta que me des miedo? Francamente, estoy aterrorizada.

—Lo entiendo.

—No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Estoy embarazada y no sé cómo ha ocurrido…

—Deja de angustiarte, Ana. No me recuerdas, de modo que soy un extraño para ti. Tendré que ganarme tu afecto y tu confianza… poco a poco —dijo él.

—Christian … —Ana pronunció su nombre para ver si despertaba algún recuerdo. No le resultaba extraño del todo, pero tampoco recordaba nada. Frustrada, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Sí, _pedhaki mou_?

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Cómo he perdido la memoria?

Christian apretó su mano.

—No te preocupes por eso, no debes hacer esfuerzos todavía. El médico ha insistido mucho en eso. Por el momento, lo más importante es que el niño y tú descanséis todo lo posible. Ya irás recordándolo todo.

—Pero…

—Duerme un rato —insistió él, dándole un beso en la frente—. Pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Anastasia deseaba que esas palabras la hicieran sentir mejor, pero no era así. Al contrario, cada vez estaba más agitada.

Arrugando el ceño, Christian pulsó el timbre de la enfermera, que llegó unos segundos después.

—No debe tener miedo, señorita Steele —le dijo, poniendo una mano en su frente—. Ahora está a salvo.

Pero sus palabras tampoco lograron consolarla. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien si pronto saldría a un mundo que no conocía, con un hombre que era un extraño para ella?

—Duerme, _pedhaki mou. _Yo cuidaré de ti.

Curiosamente, Ana sí encontró cierto consuelo en esas palabras.

Christian, en la oscura habitación, miraba a Anastasia dormir. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, pero incluso en sueños tenía el ceño fruncido.

Era tan preciosa como siempre, pensó, con los rizos oscuros extendidos por la almohada. Ahora llevaba el pelo más largo, en lugar de la melenita corta que se movía alrededor de su cara.

Su piel había perdido el brillo, pero sabía que en cuanto recuperase la salud volvería a tener esa tez luminosa que tanto le había gustado siempre. Y sus ojos… recordaba lo brillantes que eran, lo encantadora que resultaba cuando sonreía.

Christian se apartó de la cama, mascullando una palabrota. Todo había sido un engaño. Anastasia nunca había sido feliz con él. Feliz de verdad. Por lo visto, él era incapaz de hacerla feliz. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos lo había traicionado y engañado… a él y a sus hermanos.

Aunque la consideraba su amante, nunca la había colocado en la misma categoría que las otras. Lo que compartía con ella no era mercenario… o eso había creído. Porque, al final, no era más que dinero y traición. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado con las mujeres.

Pero aun así la deseaba. Anastasia seguía haciendo hervir su sangre, como una adicción contra la que no podía luchar.

Estaba embarazada de su hijo y eso era lo único importante, se dijo. A partir de aquel momento se verían obligados a estar juntos por el niño, su futuro irrevocablemente unido.

Tenía que ofrecerle protección para ella y para el niño, pero nunca confiaría en ella. Anastasia calentaría su cama y, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que la idea le resultaba muy atractiva.

Pero no le daría nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? que les pareció, déjenme sus opiniones. Porfa así se si seguir o no.<strong>

**Los invito a leer la historia original.**

**Nos leemos, saludos.**

**Andy XD**

**LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS.**


End file.
